republicofjoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:UxieLover1994
I am BlahMarrow, and I'd like to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, said the man of Washington, it belongs to the poor. No, said the beings of the Canterlot, it belongs to everyone. No, said the priests, it belongs to God. But with the Republic of Joe, all that can change. Your sweat is your own, and with the sweat of your brow, can we make a better world, in the Republic of Joe. Uxie, my Republic is expanding, and it requires new members. I'd like to offer you one of the 3 best positions availible, if you like. If you want, you may join the Republic as the Economics leader. If you're interested, let me know. Code Name "Birdman" 20:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Just give out the orders and I'll help. But is this a fanon site? UxieLover1994 06:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, how do I put it? It's part real, part fake. The Republic exists, but the jobs and positions really do nothing. As in, you can tell others what to do in your sector, but none of the jobs involve any real paying jobs. You follow? Code Name "Birdman" 16:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :What if I say that the members are real, but are in an imagined land? We've got real members, but we live over the internet? Code Name "Birdman" 23:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I follow. UxieLover1994 06:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Okee Dokey. Don't mind me asking this, but what is it with you and Cap'n 24? You two seemed like good friends, and then all of a sudden it looks like you back stabbed each other.Code Name "Birdman" 22:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :We currently disagree with the wiki's style. I just want the wiki to be in-universe , but she wants to have pages for everything. Keep it her way, and we'll end up like this wiki, which is very unsorted. UxieLover1994 08:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Challenge Accepted. :"This article is for a real life topic, and is not considered part of the Spyro Universe." :Code Name "Birdman" 16:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Nice. I also thank you for helping us start the Manual of Style at the Spyro Wiki. It's the way I want it, but I hope Aura will think positive on it... UxieLover1994 17:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::With all do honesty, I thought that was the most obvious thing to do when you have real life topics on a wiki. Let's see how pissed Aura is at me for doing this.Code Name "Birdman" 17:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I cross my fingers that she won't get too mad at us. Plus we've got a small problem regarding the pages for the Legend of Spyro: too much fanon added to the trivia. I want to remove it, but Aura said that we should keep it. UxieLover1994 18:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : :"The following content has not been confirmed by official sources, and is considered non- canon" :"End of speculation content." : :Code Name "Birdman" 18:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Couldn't you two comprimise or anything? Code Name "Birdman" 19:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I made Spyro wii a rules page. This is so gonna go bad. Code Name "Birdman" 01:03, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Banished ---- , -- ------- -- ---- -- --- ---- -- ----, -------- -- ------. ---- ---- ------ ---- -- --------, --- ----- ------ -- ---- ---- ------ -- ---- -- ----. People's history involves two sides: the good guys, and the bad guys Though the bad guys don't always mean to be like that, even if they have a past. You've gone against the Republic's ally, the Spyro Wiki. We here in the RoJ don't leave allies behind, or support their enemies. Therefor, we'll see you in hell. Lots of love, the Republic of Joe. Codename "Birdman" ( Forward Base) (GHQ) 00:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) --- ------- ---- --, ---- - ----, --- - ----- ----- --- --- --. But you tamper with the ying, you tamper with the yang. You mess with one, you mess with the other. You following what I mean on that? ---- ----- ------- -- ----? --- --- ---- --- - ----, ---- ----- -- --- -- -- --- - --- ------- ------ "--- ----". ---- --- --- ---- -- ---- --- ----- ------ ------ -------. --- --- --- ----, ---- ------ ----- --- -------- -- ---- - --? ---- - -------- --- -------- --- -- --------? ------- -- -- ---, - -- ----- -- ------, -------- --- ------ -- ---------. ---- -- --- ----- --- -- --. - ------- ----- ----- --- ----- ------, ------------ -- -- - --- ---- - ------ --- ----- --- ---. - -- -- --- -- -- ---- -- --- --- --- ----- --- - ----- ----, ------ --- - ----- --------, -- ----. -- ------ --- ---- --- - ----, -- ------ ----- -----------, ---- ----- --- ---- ----. ''--- ------ ----, ---- ---- -- --- -- ---- --, - -- --- ---- --- ----, --- -- - ----- ---. '' Codename "Birdman" ( Forward Base) (GHQ) 21:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I do not hate you. You're the one that is bullying me, y'know. UxieLover1994 09:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Not at all. You were the one who changed the talk page on the Spyro wiki to make it look like I was the bad guy. That was why I retaliated. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 20:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Can I ask? :Do you plan on leaving the Spyro wiki at all? I mean, not from what happened before, but like some of the other users are? Or do you plan to stay and help the Spyro wiki further? Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 00:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I've not made up my mind on it. Some do not like my work, yet others respect me. My style is keeping things in-universe, and helpful. Aura prefers out-universe stuff. At the moment, looks like I'm unneeded, as the wiki is working fine, yet dysfuntinal in some ways. UxieLover1994 05:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'll tell you this: ::You're going to be needed soon. You will, more than likely. You kow how wiki users work in generations? Well, the new generation is going to need someone who can teach how to be a good admin. Zach's a good admin, but he shouldn't be the only one on there who is. I'm only half decent, but I do my best, and prefer to know that I can stop an anon's edits when need be. I'm on there day after day, but can never find anything that I can really help with, so I'm more like a guard or something. ::I put this on here because I don't want all the kids (the new guys and stuff) reading it, keeps things simple. ::I do hope you stay on there, because, to be blunt, I respect your work on there. ::"The following content is from the real world, and not the Spyro universe." ::Real world content, yadda yadda yadda... ::"End of real world content." ← Problem solved ::Currently, I'm not needed, you might be not needed either. For that matter, only one admin who can gather data is really needed. But I am there, just waiting in quiet slumber for an oppertunity to help out. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 21:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I guess you're right. UxieLover1994 06:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :You could say, that you're an unsung hero of the wiki. Well after all, you've done a notable amount of work there. There's not too much more that can be done until the next game comes out, and everyone's slowing down on the activity. Even Cap'n is. If I recall correctly, she had roughly 20 or so edits a day, and now she's slowed to mainly reverting anon work. We just gotta wait, in our quiet slumber, for something that we can work on there. :Till then, I be updating the RoJ airforce, I mean really, it needs updating. F-16 is an old 4th generation plane, Hawkeye is redundant now, the Tomcat is obsolete, and the C/A-37 just needs to be retired. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 00:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. For now, I'll just help out with the walkthroughs at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. We've got a new game coming out in Japan next month, and they sure need an extra hand with certain pages. UxieLover1994 04:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 04:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::On a side note, don't forget to vote in the main page's poll section. Even if you don't know what they are, you can choose randomly.Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 04:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks. UxieLover1994 05:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki This is the wiki? Recent Wiki Activity - Kingdom Hearts Wiki Or this one? Kingdom Hearts Wiki THIS SECOND ONE IS MOST CONFUSING! Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 03:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it's here: KHWiki.Net. UxieLover1994 06:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I see, okay thanks. Codename "Birdman" (Forward Base) (GHQ) 00:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. UxieLover1994 06:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::---- ----- -- ------- ----- -- ---- ------ --- ---- --. ---, ---- ----- --- ------! Birdman (Natural Habitat) (Secret Land of Birdman) 02:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::--- ----! --- - --------! - -------- - ------ --- -----! Birdman (Natural Habitat) (Secret Land of Birdman) 03:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yall still kicking? It's been a while. Birdman (is sitting on a tree) 02:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Been quite busy lately. UxieLover1994 07:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Okee dokey. Birdman (is sitting on a tree) 19:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, technically, we all do get along. What's SCIWA? Rebelling against wikia? Falco-1 to cap'n, (you tell me!) 03:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Sony Computer Independent Wiki Alliance. Like NIWA and SEIWA, only for independent wikis with strong connection to Sony Computer Entertainment. It's not formed yet, but it's in the early stages. One wiki (Ratchetpedia, which has nothing to do with the Ratchet Wiki) has been formed specially for SCIWA. ::I was wondering if you would like to help spread awhereness about SCIWA to make this a reality. Bandipedia, Jak and Daxter Wiki and the Spyro Wiki sound like good places to start (the Ratchet Wikia is against the idea). UxieLover1994 15:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, golly, I don't know with all do respect. I mean, going against the very people who created the things you are trying to make independant seems like a bad idea. If Wikia members were to go rampant and block users and such randomly, than I would agree. But I don't see them doing that, so I don't know. I think for now I'll stay on Wikia's team, they've helped me plenty, and I don't think leaving them like that would be a good thing to do. I'll spread the idea over to the Spyro wiki and see how the others respond for yall though. Falco-1 (incoming message) 23:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::What Joe said. ↑ In the Big Rock Candy Mountains, (they hung the jerk, who invented work!) 23:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. UxieLover1994 12:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Time to Shine The "Gay Niggers Association of America" has trolled the Spyro Wiki. Being that you are the only one that can permanintly block someone on there, it's your time to shine. Here's the links to the vandals. User contributions for 222.92.116.10 - The Spyro Wiki - Spyro, Sparx, The Legend of Spyro, Skylanders, and more http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/115.112.232.249 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.39.68.145 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/210.19.83.200 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.8.69.42 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.152.149.204 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.102.128.200 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.111.115.173 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.215.202.163 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/115.112.232.246 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.230.252.194 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.57.4.252 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.90.214.211 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/187.6.86.2 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.65.124.199 http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/93.114.61.245 And what's new with you? It's been a while. Hey, rookie! ( Get over here and give me some support!) 00:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: This wiki's been having some sort of Spam Filtering problem, so if a responding isn't possible here don't worry about it. Hey, rookie! ( Get over here and give me some support!) 00:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC)